Dis moi mon amour
by Phebe83a
Summary: Une St Valentin agitée, pour qui Hyoga achète t'il un cadeau ? Pour qui les chocolats de Mù ? Pourquoi Camus se souvient pas avec qui il a passé la nuit ?
1. Chapter 1

Rating : M

Couple : Mu et Saga Hyoga et Camus

Histoire : Saint valentin mouvementé

Genre : déclaration, bisous, chocolat, câlin.

Cadeau de st Valentin de ma petite sœur. Je suis en retard de quelques petits jours ? Non lool c'est pas vrai.

Dis moi mon amour…

Il faisait froid, le ciel était gris de nuage ou de pollution. Un courant d'air hivernal soufflait forçant les promeneurs à presser le pas. Mù chercha des yeux son compagnon, machinalement il remonta son écharpe contre son cou. Il devina un peu plus loin dans la foule une chevelure verte. Il le rattrapa heurtant quelques personnes au passage. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, Shun avançait plusieurs sacs dans une main tout en se dirigeant vers les boutiques suivantes. Mu stoppa sa progression devant une vitrine où se bousculaient des écrits publicitaires indéchiffrables pour lui. Entre les panonceaux s'étalaient diverses sortes de sucreries en forme de cœur, il resta perplexe quelles secondes. Assez pour que Shun revienne sur ses pas.

Shun – Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mù – Rien

Shun – A tient c'est aujourd'hui la St Valentin

Mù – Quel rapport

Shun – Ha hum au japon les filles achètent des chocolats pour les offrir au garçon qui leur plait

Mù – ha bon…

Shun – Après le tournoi intergalactique je n'ai jamais mangé autant de chocolat, la fondation en a reçu des cartons entiers.

Mù – autant

Shun – C'est presque la seule occasion pour une fille de se déclarer à un garçon.

Mù – C'est une déclaration, je comprends mieux. Pourquoi il y a autant de monde devant celui-ci ?

Shun – Ho c'est le plus réputé de Tokyo pour ses créations de St valentin.

Mù – On continue ?

Shun – Oui.

Le binôme reprit son shopping, Shun se chargea de nouveaux achats. De longues heures de marche plus tard ils regagnèrent le manoir Kido. Andromède jeta tout son chargement sur le tapis avant de se jeter sur un fauteuil. Le bélier fourbu l'imita.

Ikki – Shun t'es rentré ?

Shun – Oui grand frère

Ikki – Mais t'as dévalisé combien de vitrines ?

Shun – Grand frère !

Ikki – J'ai rien dit.

Shun – Je suis épuisé, il y avait un monde.

Ikki – Je vais faire du Thé.

Shun – Merci.

Mù – Merci Ikki

Le phénix réapparut de la cuisine avec un plateau copieusement chargé.

Ikki – Chaud devant ! Et voila !

Il remplit rapidement les trois tasses pendant que Shun proposait des biscuits à Mù qui semblait pensif.

Ailleurs un jeune homme passablement contrarié faisait la queue depuis il lui semblait des heures. Enfin une vendeuse s'adressa à lui, il demanda un article paya et s'en alla presque en courant une boite bleu enrubannée d'argent entre les mains. Arrivé dans un jardin public il s'assit et reprit lentement son calme. Il se trouva un peu idiot regarda son paquet et réfléchit à quoi en faire. Son courage fondait à vu d'œil Il soupira et fini par se lever pour partir.

Le bélier s'était excusé au près des deux frères se prétextant extenué par sa viré à Tokyo avec Shun. Il quitta le manoir pour regagner le centre ville. Il déambula un moment maudissant la taille de la capitale japonaise. Il se perdit plusieurs fois avant de trouver le magasin devant lequel il s'était arrêté avec Shun. Quelque mot d'un français phonétique ornait le fronton du commerce. Il sourit et prit une place dans la file de demoiselle. Pendant son attente son regard erra sur le contenu des vitrines. Il hésita plusieurs fois tout était magnifique et le choix devenait cornélien. Après avoir scruté la boite de cœur en sucre, les coeurs plats décoré comme des œuvres d'art et divers autres son regard tomba sur un moulage, les deux moitié s'ouvraient comme une bonbonnière pour dévoiler une multitude de petits cœur rouges. Les yeux du bélier s'éclairèrent. Il demanda un moulage regarda une dame faire un paquet cadeau transparent puis décorer un sac cartonné de ruban. Il regagna euphorique le sanctuaire, entra chez lui, posa son achat dans la cuisine et partit se faire couler un bain.

Il jeta ses vêtements dans le bac à linge et s'assit dans l'eau chaude, ferma les yeux et délassa ses muscles. Il passa en revu mentalement le contenu de sa garde robe. Se demanda ce qui était le plus approprié. Il pencha pour un pantalon noir avec une tunique de soie bleu, pensa qu'il devrait porter du parfum pour l'occasion et ses cheveux ? Libres ou attachés ? Il rit un instant, libre c'est plus simple pensa t'il. Il sortit de la baignoire et s'apprêta au mieux.

Plusieurs temples plus haut le verseau était penché sur un tiroir de sa commode. Un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres, il sortit quelques objets qu il déposa sur son lit. Une montre, un livre, une brosse à cheveux en argent, un stylo, il caressa ses trésors du bout des doigts et du regard. C'était touts des cadeaux de Saint valentin, des cadeaux faits avant qu'il ne meure. Depuis il était bien sûr resté proche de Milo, mais il n'avait pas retrouvé leur liaison. Il se demandait si le scorpion avait quelqu'un, ce qu'il avait fait entre sa défaite et la guerre contre Hadès. La première Saint Valentin qu'il allait passé seul. Il hésita à descendre le retrouver, mais essuyer un refus ou entendre qu'il y a avait quelqu'un d'autre lui serait trop pénible. Il s'allongea sur le coté, couvant des yeux les précieux présents. Seul pensa t'il, il soupira. Une migraine commençait à lui vriller les tympans, il alla chercher des cachets en avala deux avant de réaliser que c'était trop. Il se réinstalla sur son lit et attendit.

Le téléphone sonna, il partit répondre. Hyoga ? Il l'avait oublié. Il passa une main lasse sur son front, la douleur se dissipait un peu. Il partit se doucher et changer de vêtement. Il se demanda ce qui était le pire être seul ou sortir avec son disciple. Soit Hyoga savait pas quel jour on était où il n'avait pas de copine.

Le cygne jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, vérifia que son jeans noir s'harmonisait avec son tee shirt bleu glacier, si il aurait pas du choisir quelque chose de plus habiller. Il brossa ses cheveux, se parfuma regarda autour de lui. Ramassa son paquet qu'il glissa dans un joli sac cartonné. Au cas où ça se passerait mal qu'il ait pas l'air trop idiot avec sa boite à la main.

Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au onzième temple le cœur battant. Il toqua à la porte

Hyoga : Je peux entrer ?

Il ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse et tomba sur le verseau qui arrivait.

Camus : Bonsoir Hyoga

Hyoga : Bonsoir…

Le regard de bronze détailla le pantalon marine et la chemise de soie crème, il déglutit difficilement en le trouvant encore plus intimidant.

Camus : On y va ?

Hyoga : tout de suite.

Camus : Nous allons où ?

Hyoga : j'ai réservé une table dans un resto mais si t'as une autre idée ?

Camus : Non ; non je te fais confiance.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Athènes, une maison assez isolée dont la vue donnait sur un jardin, un peu plus loin s'étalaient quelques ruines. Hyoga entra le premier, le maître d'hôtel les détailla.

« Vous avez réservé ?»

Ils se trouvèrent enfin à une petite table napée de blanc qui avait vu sur le jardin, une serveuse posa deux verres remplis d'un liquide rose.

Hyoga : excusez nous mais on n'a pas encore commandé, peut on avoir les cartes.

Serveuse : Je suis désolé monsieur mais ce soir c'est menu unique boisson comprise.

Hyoga : Je ne savais pas.

Camus cacha un sourire Hyoga devait avoir oublié la date.

Camus : ce n'est pas grave.

Hyoga : Non, enfin…

Camus : Il y a quelque chose de spécial à fêter ?

Hyoga : Non, juste un repas entre nous, comme en Sibérie.

Camus : Si c'est pour être que nous, au domaine c'est moins intime. C'est plus réfectoire.

Hyoga : Justement.

Ils commencèrent le repas, on leur resservit plusieurs fois de la boisson rouge, les plats se succédèrent pendant qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Camus parfois se perdait dans la contemplation du jardin, ou de son assiette. Leur décoration sur le thème du rouge et des cœurs le rendait mélancolique. Les musiciens et vendeurs de fleurs qui se suivaient dans la salle le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ils finirent le dessert, et se levèrent. Hyoga partit payer. La pièce était presque suffocante. Le verseau trouva l'air extérieur plus doux.

Il fit quelque pas, il se sentait las, un peu hésitant dans ses gestes. Un doute l'effleura dans son esprit confus, alcool ? Il ne l'avait pas senti. Hyoga lui disait quelque chose mais il ne saisit pas quoi.

Hyoga : Tu veux rentrer ?

Camus : Oui volontiers

Le cygne les téléporta devant la porte de l'appartement du verseau. Surprit il vit Camus perdre l'équilibre et le rattrapa pas la taille.

Hyoga : tout va bien ?

Camus : Oui c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous téléportes. Tu veux un verre.

Hyoga : pourquoi pas. Un wiski ?

Camus : j'ai ça.

Il servit un verre, hésita un instant puis en servi un autre plus petit. Il offrit un verre au chevalier et s'assit prés de lui sur le canapé. Hyoga vida la moitié de son verre, prit son courage à deux mains et sortit la boite enrubanné du sachet. Les sens du verseau étaient plus que confus, il se promit d'éviter le mélange cachet alcool et son regard revint sur son compagnon.

Hyoga : bonne St valentin

Le verseau se retrouva un paquet sur les genoux, ses doigts dénouèrent le ruban et défirent le paquet. Une boite en cristal apparut, il la contempla inédit, balbutia un merci. Un souffle chaud effleura sa joue. Il ferma les yeux troublés. Comme chaque année Milo y avait pensé, il frémit une bouche tendre se posa sur la sienne. Il se laissa tombé dans canapé allongé sur le dos. Une langue vint caresser la sienne, son corps se tendit sous celui de son amant.

Hyoga approfondit leur baisé, il en rêvé depuis des jours, sentir Camus consentant le transportait de joie. Ses baisés se firent plus nombreux, ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise crème, presque aussi douce que la peau du verseau. Son sang bouillait, un gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit le membre durci à travers le pantalon. Ses doigts fébriles défirent les boutons de la chemise dévoilèrent le torse d'opale et les deux perle rose qui l'ornaient. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur une pendant que sa langue la titillait. Un soupir de plaisir échappa au français.

Le cygne attira son amour contre lui et le souleva presque, enlacés ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. Camus s'allongea sur le lit. Hyoga sourit en contemplant dans la demie obscurité le corps alangui. Il se débarrassa vite de ses vêtements, gagna le lit et déboutonna le pantalon de son mentor, le fit glisser avec le sou vêtement le long de ses jambes. Il s'installa au dessus, camus reprit possession de ses lèvres, ses mains exploraient ardemment le verseau. De petites perles de sueur brillaient à la faible lumière qui venait du couloir. La bouche de Hyoga descendit lentement en savourant le goût de sa peau, enfin il s'arrêta devant l'objet de ses désirs. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Camus gémit sous l'agréable sensation, la caresse humide descendait, il retint son souffle quand elle approcha de son membre. Son regard accrocha deux yeux bleus, un instant il lui sembla que quelque chose clochait mais non. La langue de son amant effleura son sexe tendu, un râle plaisir lui échappa, c'était aussi excitant que frustrant, ses hanches se cambraient à la rencontre de cette bouche. Elle se referma enfin sur le bout, un spasme le traversa. Le désir le consumait, à bout de résistance, ses cuisses s'écartèrent dans une supplique muette. Une langue descendît sur la peau sensible dessous et s'ouvrit un passage en lui. Des doigts prirent le relais avec douceur. Enfin son amant s'installa entre ses jambes. Il lui sembla voir une crinière blonde, il poussa un cri roque en fermant les yeux. Le plaisir l'inonda en même temps qu'il entrait en lui. Leurs reins entamèrent une danse sauvage les amenant vers leur jouissance. Deux cris se firent échos, Camus comblé et épuisé se laissa aller à somnoler, une main douce jouait dans ses cheveux.

Les rayon de soleil génèrent le dormeur, il passa une main sur son front gémit et se résolu à se lever. Un mal de tête atroce lui arracha une grimace ainsi qu'un semblant de nausée. Il se demanda se qu'il avait fait hier soir, son regard tomba sur la couette en désordre. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, une bonne odeur de café flottait jusqu'à lui. Il passa un bas de survêtement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il aperçut Milo dans le couloir. Il avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Camus : bonjour.

Milo : bonjour.

Camus : On a encore un peu de temps avant le petit déjeuner, je n'ai pas très faim. Si on se recouchait.

Milo : On quoi ?

Camus : Tu n'as pas aimé cette nuit.

Le scorpion le regarda incrédule avant d'être prit par un fou rire.

Milo : Je rêve ou t'as une gueule de bois et tu ne te souviens pas avec qui t'as passé la nuit.

Camus : Hein ? Arrête de me faire marcher. Tu m'as même fais un cadeau comme tout les ans

Milo : Je ne te fais pas marcher et mon cadeau le voila…

Camus : Non…

Milo : C'est trop grave, je me demande qui c'est ?

Camus : Et moi …

Milo : Alors qui a préparé du café et un bon petit déjeuné ? On va voir. Allez fait pas cette tête.

Le scorpion poussa son ami vers la cuisine, éberlué il reconnu Hyoga, une vague de chaleur monta à ses joue pendant que Milo tentait de voir qui avait passé la nuit avec Camus.

Il sourit en voyant le cygne.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Rating : M

Couple : Mu et Saga Hyoga et Camus

Histoire : Saint valentin mouvementé

Genre : déclaration, bisous, chocolat, câlin.

A ma ptite sœur adorée kdo.

Dis moi mon amour 2

Mu jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir, vérifia une dernière fois que sa tenue était parfaite et se saisit de son paquet. Courage pensa t-il. Machinalement il gravit les marches perdu dans ses pensées. Repassant encore et encore dans sa tête les mots qu'il allait adresser à celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru au troisième temple. Quand en posant le pied sur l'esplanade un doute atroce l'assaillit. Si Saga prenait mal son cadeau, si il y avait déjà quelqu'un ou pire si le gémeau le jetait dehors. Sa main resta en suspend devant le panneau de bois. Il n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir que le battant s'ouvrir pour laisser s'échapper un Kanon qui s'enfuit comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses. Saga lui se trouvait en retrait mais lui faisait face.

Saga – bonsoir Mu

Mu – bonsoir

Saga – Entres je t'en prie, installe toi dans le salon, Kanon était un peu pressé il est en retard pour son rendez vous.

Mu – Ha, merci

Saga – Mu et toi ?

Mu –Moi ?

Saga – Tu ne sors pas ce soir ?

Mu – Non enfin oui

Saga – non ou oui ?

Mu – et toi ?

Saga - moi non, j'avais prévu un repas avec mon frère mais il avait d'autre projet.

Mu - ha désolé, non enfin je voulais te proposer de sortir mais si…

Saga – On peut rester ici j'ai le repas qui est prêt. Mais tu avais quelque chose à me dire.

Mu – Je voulais te dire… c'est pour toi je vais y aller !

Le gémeau eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui se passait, juste le temps qu'il fallu au bélier pour atteindre la porte d'entré. Il eut juste le reflex d'attraper son poigner avant qu'il ne détale. Son regard croisa celui du bélier, il vit les joues de son ami rougir.

Saga Mu reste si il te plaît, je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Le bélier s'empourpra un peu plus en lui faisant face. Il baisa la tête et se jeta à l'eau.

« Saga je t'aime, même si t'as pas les même sentiment pour moi, je n'y peux rien, je ferais en sorte de pas te déranger avec ça »

Plusieurs scénarios passèrent à une vitesse folle dans la tête du grec, il se reprit avant que Mù ne vit l'expression débile qu'il affichait.

Saga – Mu es tu sur de tes sentiments ?

Il s'était dangereusement rapproché du bélier, suffisamment pour passer un bras autour de sa taille, de sa main droite il repoussa les cheveux lavande qui lui dérobait le visage du jeune homme. Son magnétique regard azur plongea dans celui de sa victime, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que Mù frémisse en sentant son souffle sur sa joue. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'atlante, et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Quand il mit fin à leur échange un sourire presque carnassier jouait sur son visage.

Saga – Alors prouve moi tes dires.

Les joues du bélier se tintèrent d'incarnat en même temps que le silence s'installait.

Saga – Alors mon gentil mouton ?

Mu bougea lentement, approchant doucement se lèvres de celle du gémeau pour lui offrir un tendre baisé.

Saga – C'est tout, moi je veux plus… Beaucoup plus…

Il entraîna le jeune homme vers le salon ou il se laissa tomber sur le sofa et l'attira près de lui. D'un geste souple il le souleva et le fit se tourner vers lui, le laissant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Une main se referma sur la rondeur d'une hanche tandis que l'autre entamait de savantes carrasses le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'atlante. Un frison le parcouru.

Mu sentit confusément sa tunique remonter contre son dos avant de passer par-dessus sa tête. La bouche vorace du gémeau explorait son cou en laissant ici ou là une petite marque de dent.

Encouragé par les légers gémissements du bélier, sa bouche descendit vers une des perle rose du torse et entreprit de la titiller. Un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres de Mu quand il pinça gentiment le téton, ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches pour les coller aux siennes. Tout en continuant sa torture ses doigts s'activèrent sur la fermeture du pantalon.

Rapidement les derniers vêtements de l'atlante disparurent, les lèvres de Saga se refermèrent sur l'autre bouton de chair, ses mains voletaient sur chaque partie du corps de nacre.

Un sourire victorieux passa sur les traits de Saga et il repoussa un peu le bélier. Mù le regard enfiévré de désir dévisagea le gémeaux. Ses lèvres se tendirent vers celle si tentante devant lui mais le grec captura son menton entre ses doigts.

Saga - Suce moi

Le bélier se redit mi surpris mi choqué, instinctivement il s'éloigna du torse du gémeau.

Un autre sourire joua sur les lèvres de Saga.

Saga – douterais tu de tes sentiments ? Alors prouves les.

Mù dégluti péniblement, il sentit son visage s'embraser et resta pétrifié quelques secondes. Son cerveau était choqué et honteux d'une telle demande mais son corps lui brûlait de sentir à nouveau les caresses de Saga.

De plus en plus mal sous le regard bleu si inflexible il glissa à genoux au sol entre ses jambes, ses doigts tremblants défirent le plus lentement possible la ceinture et les bouton du pantalon. Au supplice il fit glisser le vêtement puis le sous vêtement pour arriver bien trop vite à son goût devant la virilité dressé. La gorge sèche, de plus en plus mal, il approcha au ralenti son visage de la colonne de chair. Ses lèvres finirent malgré tout à entrer en contact avec elle, il entrouvrit un peut la bouche en la posant le long du membre.

Le grec émit un grognement d'insatisfaction.

Saga – Mieux que ça. Ouvre la bouche.

Une de ses mains captura le sexe tendu du bélier et se mit à le caresser. Son autre main guida le sien dans la bouche ouverte de Mu. Il imprima le mouvement de vas et viens à ses reins ses doigts maintenant captifs la nuque de l'atlante.

Saga - Mm c'est bien, voila.

Il savoura plusieurs minutes la douce sensation sur son membre. Quand il en eut assez il libera le bélier et le relava. Il le poussa allongé sur les coussin du divan son ongle suivi un tracé humide sur une joue. Ses mains se refermèrent sur chaque cheville et les écartèrent. Il se courba sur le ventre du chevalier joua sur le nombril puis subitement referma ses lèvres sur le désir de Mù. Il entreprit de jouer avec amuser des gémissement de celui-ci. Il s'attarda quelque peu sur le bout, assez pour amener son amant au bord de la folie. Les deux cuisses d'albâtre s'ouvrirent d'elle-même sur son invitation, sa langue s'enroula autour des bourses pour descendre encore plus bas. Il dessina les contours de la fleur de volupté, avant de la goûter. Le corps du bélier se cambrait à sa rencontre, des plaintes plus lascives émanaient des ses lèvres en même temps que son souffle se faisait plus rapide.

Saga – veux tu m'appartenir.

Mu contempla un peu hébété le gémeau assit.

Saga – Viens sur mes genoux, comme tout à l'heure.

Mù – Oui

Saga – Je te veux, je veux te prendre.

Noyer de plaisir il le dévisagea sans comprendre, les mains du grec le déplacèrent un peu quelque chose de dur appuya contre son intimité. Les mots de Saga commençaient à prendre leur sens. Son amant l'embrassa quand il vit qu'il comprenait enfin. Il l'attira plus près contre son torse leurs deux sexes se frottaient en augmentant leur désir. Le grec mit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche avant de les faire disparaître dans le dos de Mù. Il frémit en sentant un entrer en lui puis le deuxième, il lui semblait qu'il le caressait de l'intérieur. Le souffle court, sa tête posée dans le cou de Saga il se laissait bercer par les sensations.

Saga fit ressortir ses doigts de son corps puis le positionna comme une poupée au dessus de lui. Mù gémit, oui il avait comprit le suite. Il s'empara de la virilité du gémeau, la guida vers cet orifice qu'il lui semblait tout à coup affreusement vide. Il descendit dessus, insista un peu plus jusqu'à ce que le bout entre. Il grogna de douleur, se remémora la sensation délicieuse des doigts de Saga à cet endroit quelques instants plus tôt. Il se força à descendre encore des petites goûtes de sueur brillaient sur son front sous l'effort et la douleur. Quand ses fesses reposèrent enfin sur les cuisses de Saga il se laissa aller contre lui épuisé.

Mù – Ca fait mal.

Il s'abandonna aux mains douces qui lui massaient les fesses, une vint masser les pourtours de son intimité douloureuse, l'apaisant lentement. Saga le masturbait en faisant renaître son plaisir. Il se mit à bouger un peu les hanches, et savoura la sensation. C'était bon cette fois, les sensations agréables affluaient en lui. Ses mouvements se firent plus fébriles il haletait en montant et descendant sur Saga. Avec un cris et mouvement plus brusque il se réempala et jouis. Le plaisir déferlait pas vague et fini par le laissait le souffle coupé dans les bras du grec qui l'embrassait sur le front.

Milo sourit en reconnaissant Hyoga, depuis que le cygne lui courrait après il avait finit par avoir le verseau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de ses pensé que Camus s'affaissa à coté de lui. Par reflex il l'attrapa par la taille, l'appela.

Milo – Camus ? Camus ?

Hyoga affolé traversa la pièce.

Hyoga – Mon dieu qu'est ce qui se passe. Camus ?

Le scorpion partit dans un grand fou rire.

Milo – J'y crois pas. Faut pas lui donner des émotions pareilles. Ton pauvre maître est dans les pommes.

Hyoga – Il est quoi ?

Milo – Si tu me versais un café pendant que je recouche le princes des glaciers.

Milo encore hilare passa un bras sous les jambes du Verseau et le ramena dans la chambre. Il revint quelques instants plus tard.

Milo – bon mon café ?

Le cygne bouche bée faisait tant bien que mal bonne figure.

Milo – C'est pas la peine de se faire du soucis il va bien. Alors vous avez fait quoi cette nuit ?

Hyoga – On est allé au restaurant

Milo – Non après

Hyoga – On a… ça te regarde pas.

Milo – Vous avez couché ensemble mais Camus c'est visiblement prit une méga cuite et ce matin il pensait avoir passer la nuit avec moi.

Hyoga – Non, c'est pas possible.

Milo – Faut croire que ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir trop bu.

Hyoga – Pas Camus

Milo – Hé c'est pas grave, fais pas cette tête.

Hyoga – Pas grave, j'étais tellement heureux et il ne m'aime pas.

Milo – Tout de suite les grands mots.

Hyoga – Non et puis arrêtes de te foutre de moi !

Milo – Ok je redeviens sérieux. Passe moi le sucre.

Hyoga se saisi de la boite sur la table et la tendit.

Milo – De tout façon faut toujours lui forcer la main, avant qu'il se décide sinon t'en as pour un siècle.

Hyoga – Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir violé du coup.

Milo – Il avait l'air plutôt en bonne forme tout à l'heure, assez pour me dire on retourne au lit.

Hyoga – Quoi ?

Milo – Et oui la nuit dernière ne devait pas être si désagréable.

Hyoga – Vous avez touts les deux ?

Milo – Oui touts les deux.

Hyoga - C'est affreux, il va m'en vouloir je savais pas que vous étiez ensemble.

Milo – On l'est plu arrête de culpabiliser.

Hyoga – Et je fais quoi ?

Le scorpion faillit s'étrangler de rire

Milo – Un câlin quand il daignera revenir parmi nous.

Hyoga – T'es fou il vas me cryogéniser.

Milo – C'est quand même dommage que tu sois le seul à te souvenir de la nuit que vous avez passé.

Une image de Camus à quatre pattes sur le lit passa dans la tête de hyoga qui faillit renverser sa tasse.

Milo – Oui je sais même les dieux de l'olympe n'y résisteraient, il est sublime. Il a une façon de cambrer les reins ses longs cheveux marines caressent son dos. La définition même de l'érotisme.

Hyoga – Comment tu sais ça !

Milo – On a assez couché ensemble et si il t'as prit pour moi. J'ai jamais put y résister dans cette position.

Hyoga – sinon je fais quoi je lui présente des excuses ?

Milo – Moi j'y sauterais dessus.


	3. Chapter 3

Dis moi mon amour 3

Rating : M

Couple : Mu et Saga Hyoga et Camus

Histoire : Saint valentin mouvementé

Genre : déclaration, bisous, chocolat, câlin.

A ma ptite sœur adorée kdo. Et merci à celles qui m'ont laissées de gentilles reviews

* * *

Dis moi mon amour 3

Le verseau émergea lentement, son cerveau encore embrumé lui rendait petit à petit les informations qui lui avaient fait un choc. Avec un gémissement il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Mais qu'avait il fait. Trop occupé à essayer de s'étouffer dans son coussin il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. C'est une main fraîche sur son épaule qui le fit sortit le nez de son refuge.

Milo – Aller debout là dedans !

Hyoga – Vous allez mieux ?

Milo – Ha les questions bêtes, non il va pas mieux il vient de réaliser qu'il a passé une super nuit avec toi.

Hyoga – Mais ! Je suis désolé, je pensais.

Milo – Tu penses trop agi plus !

Camus – C'est rien, c'est juste inattendu.

Milo – Ha les deux hypocrites.

Hyoga – C'est pas vrais

Milo – Non faut vous voir. Vous avez passer une super nuit tout les deux et vous êtes occupé à dire tout les deux c'est par erreur, non c'était pas bien.

Hyoga – J'ai pas dis ça !

Milo – Alors Camus ?

Camus – Si c'est juste que je n' avais pas imaginé cette possibilité.

Milo – Super bonne nuit ! Amusez vous bien !

Le scorpion poussa violement Hyoga qui s'affala sur le lit et sur le verseau puis détalla en riant.

Le cygne le visage contre le torse de Camus sentit son cœur battre plus vite, son regard accrocha une des perles roses qui montait et descendait au rythme de la respiration du verseau. Tout esprit de réflexion l'abandonna et ses lèvres la capturèrent. Un cri étouffé de surprise échappa au français pendant que le corps de Hyoga se déplaçait légèrement. Un frisson de plaisir le parcouru. Son regard accrocha leur reflet dans le miroir, une bouffée de désir l'envahit. Il repoussa le drap entre leur corps, les mains du cygne prirent relais pour le débarrasser de son pantalon. Les lèvres du japonais descendaient le long de son torse pour trouver enfin la source de son plaisir.

* * *

Mù s'étira paresseusement dans le lit du gémeau puis se laissa retomber sur le matelas. La réaction de Saga l'avait pris au dépourvu. Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres, c'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais il aurait bien fini par tomber dans le lit du chevalier si celui-ci agréait à ses sentiments. Il traîna encore un moment, du bruit venait du temple. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Saga ébouriffé qui portait un plateau petit déjeuné. Le grec le posa sur le bureau et se saisit de quelque chose dans le tiroir du meuble. Il s'approcha tout sourire du bélier. Sans un mot le grec captura les poignets de son ami et les enserra dans un long foulard se soie qu'il attacha à la tête du lit. Mu adossé au coussin les bras coincés au dessus de la tête le regarda surpris.

Saga – Bonjour Mu

Mu – Bonjour

Saga – T'es adorable comme ça.

Le gémeaux se pencha sur lui pour lui voler un baisé. Il gratifia le torse de son captif de longues caresses.

Saga – Tu as faim.

Sans attendre sa réponse il alla se servir sur le plateau et rapporta un bol de yaourt.

Mu – Tu pourrais me détacher ?

Saga – Non jamais t'es à moi et je te laisserais jamais repartir.

Mu – Juste pour le petit déjeuner

Saga – Encore moins. J'ai trop envie de jouer. Il va nous falloir combien de temps pour vider ce plateau si je te fais manger ? Je meurs de faim mais j'ai faim de toi. Je comte bien te garder très long temps sur mon lit. Des années tu penses pouvoir tenir ?

Fin


End file.
